Everyday's the Fourteenth
by IcePrincess7
Summary: 100x Pure Pointless FluffBuffy and Angel on the day before Valentine's Day.


Title: Every Day's the Fourteenth 

Rating: PG 

Summary: Buffy and Angel on the day before Valentine's Day. 

Author's Notes: Warning this is the fluffiest and absolutely most pointless thing I have ever written in my entire life. I wrote this drabble on the day before Valentine's Day. Maybe it was because of the milk chocolate sugar high I was in which I blame on the sinfully delectable Hershey Kisses (mmm), but any way I wrote this piece of sugary fluff. Please don't flame me too much. The song I use here is by Outkast and it's called "Happy Valentine's Day". It also has absolutely nothing to do with Buffy and Angel, nor the story (except for the refrain). I just can't get it out of my mind. 

_//My name is Cupid Valentino_

_ The modern day Cupid  
And I just want to say one thing\\  
  
_

Today is February 13, the day before Valentine 's Day.  Did you know that? I didn't. Nope, not at all. Imagine my shock when I took out my date book to check my doctor's appointment, only to see a little red heart penciled in for tomorrow. 

_//Happy Valentine's Day  
Every day the 14th!  
I don't think y'all heard me!  
I just wanna say Happy Valentine's Day!  
Every day the 14th!  
Can y'all dig that?\\_

On a day when most girls wait eagerly to see what gifts and surprises their current beaus have in store for them, I could care less. Most couples dress up, go out for a moonlit stroll along with a romantic dinner of fine cuisine. We get yummy take-out. 

_  
//Now when arrows don't penetrate, see  
Cupid grabs the pistol (Uh, yeah, now, now lookie here!)  
And he shoots straight for your heart  
And when he won't miss you!  
That's alright 'cause y'all won't believe in me anyways  
But..\\_

I don't need flowers, chocolate set in red ribbon hearts, or a diamond the size of fist  as validation. Of course, I'm not saying I'm opposed to those things. After all, I am a girl, I like my share of girly things. 

_//Ya won't believe in me, but you would fancy  
leprechauns or groundhogs  
No thank you, Easter Bunny!  
(There's all this talk about Santa Claus, but see  
love will rule reign supreme)\\_

I guess it's just after being apart for so long with obstacle after obstacle thrown mercilessly at us,  we got a sense of what really mattered. We loved we fought, we left each other. There was always some kind of snag in our path to each other, whether in the form of the curse, Darla, and the fact he was a vampire.

 When he finally received his shanshu I was still in Italy with Dawn. I didn't even know about it. After a day of shopping at the square I walked into the little villa we rented out on the edge of Rome to find him standing in the middle of the room. My jaw instantly dropped along with the few shopping bags I had with me and I let out a teary gasp. It wasn't so much as the sight of him that stunned me, it was the fact that it was a sunny afternoon and he was standing in the midday glory peering through the large windows of my home without bursting into flames and dust. My first instinct was to run over to him and put my hand on his cheek. I had to know this was for real.  I will always till my dying day remember that moment, because when my hand's caress met his smooth face it was warm. My lips reacted to that feel instantaneously, as they met his. His hands slid up gently to my sides. He held me that day and never let go.

_//Happy Valentine's Day  
Every day the 14th! (You got it!)  
When Cupid knocks at your door  
You can't ignore me!  
There's no need to run!\\_

I'm curled up now in our comfy sofa draped with one of his t-shirts, oversized on me. I   snuggle in it, reveling in the shirts warmness. It was soft, and smelled just like him. God, I love his scent, It was a manly musk, but non threatening. I shifted my head to the side to look at the crystal clock sitting on the mantle of our fireplace. I couldn't help but to smile. 

_  
//So, Happy Valentine's Day (Hey!)  
Every day the 14th!\\_

Only one more minute left. 

_//I may have it all wrong, see  
If you know what loves mean, well  
Well, somebody tell me!  
'Cuz they just don't believe in me!\\_

The seconds seem to take forever as they slowly clicked by. I had to bite my lip to contain the ecstasy that was flowing though my body at the very thought of him coming home. The funny thing was, this happened every night.     
  


_//Ya' won't believe in me, but you would fancy  
leprechauns or groundhogs  
No thank you, Easter Bunny!  
(There's so much fuss about Santa Claus, but see  
Cupid will not be defeated!)\\_

I hear the door open with a creak. I let out a little yelp as I lept forward off of the couch and ran towards the door, towards him. He's standing there in his sleek black suit. Even though, technically he wasn't a creature of the night any more that man stilled liked his black. Not that I'm complain. He sure knew how to work that color. 

_  
//Happy Valentine's Day  
Every day the 14th!  
Now I know your hearts have grown cold  
And that bothers me  
Now I understand 'cause I use to be a bad boy in my day  
I know you're trying to protect your lil' feelings  
but you can't run away  
Oooh ooh!\\_

I throw my arms around his neck and lift myself up, wrapping my legs tightly around him. That had to be one of my favorite things to do. If you had a boyfriend that looked like that, wouldn't you?   
  


_//Got a sweet lil' darling back in my corner  
Below I know I love her, but act like I don't want her  
Surrounded by the lonely, but yet feel like a loner  
Could be an organ donor\\_

"Hey sweetheart" he smiled as placed his hands on my back to support me. 

"Hey handsome" I replied as I gave him a kiss on those great lips. 

_//The way I give up my heart, but  
Never know because - shit, I never tell her!  
Ask me about my feelings I'd holla' that it's irrela'  
I don't get myself caught up in the Jello gella'  
And puddin' pops, that others opt to call falling in love, but\\_

I bet you're still wondering why the two of us are opting for the casual evening in, rather than the romantic night out on the day that was specially made just for lovers. Are we crazy? No in the words of the great bootylicious Beyonce we're just crazy in love. 

_//For the record, have you ever rode a horse?  
Would I like for you to take me to Pluto?  
I said, "Of course!"  
But if you ain't a sweety indeedy, I won't endorse  
Hans Solo till I'm hit by the bullet, so may the force\\_

The fact is, for us, everyday is Valentines day. Why should we shower those we love and gifts on that one day of the year. Everyday I wake up knowing another romantic journey with my partner, my soul mate. Angel and I never take a moment for granted. Sure, it may have something to do with our unconventional past, but we're here now together, finally. Why wouldn't we not want to express our love more then one out of the 365 days, it's common sense or just love.  

  
//_Be with you, and I'll hit you when better time permits  
For now, give me examples of why you're the shit!  
But how am I to know with the profession that I'm in?  
And if you do not know me, then how could you be my friend?\\_

With my legs still wrapped around his waist I can't help, but brush my lips against his again. This was heaven.

"So tomorrow is Valentine's day. Want anything special?" Angel smiled as our lips parted. 

"Besides you" I flirted. God, can this get any better?

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart"

"No, Happy everyday" 

_  
//Happy Valentine's,_

_ Happy Valentine's  
Happy Valentine's Day, _

_Happy Valentine's Day\\_


End file.
